Berryshine/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|Suited For Success Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies leaving S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Cherry Fizzy "Are you okay?" S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Berryshine running from animals S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Berryshine S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies escape S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png|It's About Time Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies running S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponies running S4E14.png|Twilight Time Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png|Maud Pie Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville Residents S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Slice of Life Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Princess Spike Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Berryshine looks at the delivered package S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Scare Master Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction The changeling resistance S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rift showing Berryshine running in the spa EG3.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Maud and Rarity S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'So busy making merry' S06E08.png Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png Berryshine drinking warm cider S6E8.png Stallions "As our mighty voices carry" S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack and Rarity walk through Ponyville S6E10.png Berryshine and Earth mare waiting impatiently S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Merchandise Berryshine.jpg Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Enterplay Derpy tin.jpg Miscellaneous Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Twinkleshine. RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Again. Berry Punch album page MLP mobile game.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Season 1 Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|Season 2 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Season 3 Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Season 4 Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Season 5